


eggnog

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, a very large bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: Seasonal cheer can go a long way in bringing people closer.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy Holidays!_

John woke first, smiling at the picture Harold made curled into John's side one arm tucked under his head the other across John’s chest and his other arm…wait… _what?_ John rubbed his eyes and confirmed there was a third arm across his chest. His eyes followed the arm up to the shoulder of a sleeping Shaw. A very naked sleeping Shaw. _What the hell!_

Shaw was on her stomach head turned to the right, her back exposed from where she had kicked the sheets off during the night. She was making little huffing noises as she slept. John screwed his eyes shut, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, hoping this was just a dream, or maybe a nightmare depending on if Shaw planned to shoot him or Harold, when she woke up. Opening his eyes again, he studied her. Wishing he could remember what happened last night and how did they end up here together with no clothes. And where was Root? As if she knew what he was thinking, a tousled head peered up from the other side of Shaw and Root smiled drowsily at him. Giggling a bit she as she snuggled closer to Shaw she said “Morning John. Some night. I wonder who spiked the eggnog.”


End file.
